Flare Dragona
Family Flair Dragona is based on the C.A.M dragon and wearwolf. She is Daughter of a reptile couple. she is 116 years old and is currently a Monster high student. you don't see her in the Monster High webisodes(web episodes) because she was collage drop out and is re taking her B.A,T.S (GCSE) again. She has no siblings and is currenly bunking with Deuce Gorgon (she fancies him... like obssesed with him!) Deuce's mum isn't happy, but being Flare's Aunt she is happy to step in! Although Flare is Deuce's cousin she dosn't think it's wierd to have a crush on him, on the other hand Deuce is a bit creeped out! Personality ' Flair and Deuce get along like brother and sister or cousins but when Deuce's mum isn't around Flare makes a quick move on Deuce and Deuce stops her and shouts at her like "Flare what are you doing!? , I don't love you I love Cleo!" but Flare says "But i'm better then Cleo, I could fly!" and Deuce says "That's disgusting, I look at you like you are my sister or... should I say cousin?" And Flare always says "whatever!" and flys away. '''school ' Flair Dragona is currently a Monster high student and was a collage drop out. She died 200 years ago when she broke up with Rary Quin (C.A.M Vampire boy) and from then she started to creep out Deuce. She has no friends but admirers like Holt Hyde and Jackson Jeckal (orr both!) Holt met Flair at gloom beach when she was ripping the petels apart a deadlion (dandelion) Holt then came to Flare and said "I have never seen a dragon that looks like fire!" but Flair thought about what Holt said and took it as an insult and pushed him into the water, as a result Holt's hair extinguished!" '''Phyical Apperence Flair Dragona has long red/burgundy hair which flows in the wind when she flys. Her make up is green (what else!) and her eyebrows are thick and have little spikes on the tip of them to warn of unwanted boys (like Holt!) She has scaly skin (because she is a reptile!) and she has dark maroon red lip stick with white fangs sticking out of her mouth (pointing downwords) and green fin like things sticking out of her left and right arms (kind of like the Lagoona dolls) and she has the famous diamond snake scale tatoo that Deuce Gorgon has on her right arm. She also has claws. Relationships Flare has no friends (besides creepy Holt!) Old Flame Believe it or not , Jackson Jeckel! Family Deuce Gorgon and Deuce Gorgon's mum Madusa. She is Daughter of a reptile couple. Romance She is obsessed with Deuce Gorgon (her cousin!) she has shrines of him and cardboard cutouts of him! BEYOND CREEPY! Enemies She wants to get rid of Cleo de Nile! ( Deuce's girlfriend!) Outfits Flare Dragona wave 1 Flair Dragona has long red/burgundy hair which flows in the wind when she flys. Her make up is green (what else!) and her eyebrows are thick and have little spikes on the tip of them to warn of unwanted boys (like Holt!) She has scaly skin (because she is a reptile!) and she has dark maroon red lip stick with white fangs sticking out of her mouth (pointing downwords) and green fin like things sticking out of her left and right arms (kind of like the Lagoona dolls) and she has the famous diamond snake scale tatoo that Deuce Gorgon has on her right arm. She also has claws. picture from Google images by nevraforever on flickr Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Dragon